1. Prior History
This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/688,030, filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on 7 May 2012, the specifications of which are hereby incorporated by reference thereto.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cap device for enabling a user to track the container entry events with the cap device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an indexing bottle cap device for advancing a visual cue every time the indexing cap assembly is attached to a container, which indexing cap assembly effectively mechanically resets itself ever time the cap assembly is detached from the container.